<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calling of the Dead by Xandra_Clarke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969200">The Calling of the Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandra_Clarke/pseuds/Xandra_Clarke'>Xandra_Clarke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandra_Clarke/pseuds/Xandra_Clarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aelin is summoned to the very place she has dreaded to visit, even after her crowning as the queen of Terrasen, the truths she uncovers bring back her embers for she is enraged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Galathynius and Rhoe Galathynius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Midnight Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH-1</p><p> </p><p>Aelin couldn’t sleep. She kept on hearing that strange sweet melody, but tonight it was louder and it seemed to pull her towards itself. She hadn’t told Rowan, evident that his involvement might bring complications, for more than once whenever she opened her mouth to confront him about hearing anything, the melody had abruptly shut leaving the sweet notes lingering in her mind. She suspected many behind the trick, mostly the ones opposed to her reign, which seemed obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully Aelin peeled herself from his arms and padded across their grand room towards the heavy wooden doors. The guards immediately stiffened on her approach, she winked at the one nearest to her and lifted her long elegant finger to her lips. The guard nodded hastily. The queen was on one of her midnight strolls, that meant no escorts, not even the king.</p><p> </p><p>On the way Aelin leaned over the head balcony to gaze at her beautiful kingdom. She could make out the civilians’ accommodations over the silhouette of the tall trees created by the moonlight. Except for the tiny star like illuminations, everything was dark and silent. She imagined little children nuzzling into their parents, feeling love and security. The elders content from living their final days in tranquility. Lovers embracing, happy at the fact that no longer they would have to part, not at least in this life. The warriors ravishing the proximity of their families and homes.</p><p> </p><p>The cool winds played with her now shortened golden hair. Terrasen was theirs and nobody could take it away, not even the Gods. She had died once for it and she was willing to do it for a thousand times if this peace and serenity was what came out of it. It was worth everything. She turned and continued her walk, letting the music guide her. Whatever it was, her embers hadn’t resisted yet but she could feel them resonating to the song’s rhythm as if dancing to it.</p><p>She reached the bottom floor and found herself in the royal garden. Except for a few guards concealed expertly midst the pillars, it was empty. Most of her court members had returned to their respective lands. Lysandra and Evangeline had settled themselves in Caraverre. Aedion had insisted on staying with his bane for some time and since she hadn’t been very hospitable with the Allsbrook and 5 other noble families, they had refused to stay in the palace. That meant she and Rowan were the sole residents of the ginormous palace. She passed the ponds which shimmered in the moonlight. The light bouncing off silver scales on the fishes created mesmerising swirls.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat when she saw where she had been led to.</p><p>The royal cemetery.</p><p>Her feet wont move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To the Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH-2</p><p> </p><p>Hundreds — thousands of times she had tried to step inside, but all she had managed was till here, this exact spot, just a few steps from the rusty gate.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to miss someone you have known only in your childhood. Somewhere in her heart she had grieved for them, had remembered the day everything and everyone she loved had been taken away from her, and promised them over and over the vengeance that was due. She had named stars in their memory and looked up to them and let them guide her. But, they had never been dead to her. She talked to them almost all the time, they were living in her mind and heart. Seeing their physical remnant would give away the illusion of their nearness. Seeing their graves would feel like detachment, the final goodbye, the final proof that they were no longer in this universe.</p><p>She couldn’t bear that.</p><p>It was impossible not to think about the alternative, the world where her parents were still alive. Aelin took in a sharp breath. No. It was too painful. And futile. It would do no good mourning now, but she couldn’t help but wonder what they might think of the woman she had become. She was afraid of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>The melody pulled her arms, and she was surprised that it actually pulled her, like it was some invisible force. She was a step closer to the gate. She looked over her shoulder to catch the trick, but there was only moonlight filtering in through the fine mist.</p><p>She faced the cemetery again, and the invisible source pulled her arms again. She came another step closer. She looked at her hands and saw her palms were glowing. Her eyes widened. This was the first time in months that her powers had made any appearance. She had felt their warmth but had been unable to summon them until today.</p><p>Again the mysterious force pulled her but this time she saw that the glow had turned into embers and the flames were pointing in the direction of the gate. Whatever it was inside, was controlling her powers. <em>How was it even possible? Who was calling her?</em> She hesitated. The possibilities were too high. Her thoughts were jumping in all directions.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She clenched her fists and made her way slowly inside.</p><p>She walked barefoot. The moss was wet. The smallest of disturbance made her reach for her dagger. After all, the being summoning her had to powerful and it surely would’ve set up enchantments.</p><p>She passed her ancestors.</p><p>Her grandfather, great grandfather, the whole lineage of the Ashrvyers and Galathynius resting in peace.</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>Two identical headstones.</p><p>Her parents.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>The realisation stuck her as hard as she had expected. She now felt the absence of the love of a mother and father. She missed them so much that her heart ached.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suddenly there was a swish of movement behind her. She turned quickly with her blade directly pointing towards the intruder.</p><p>The knife slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Father” her voice came out as a coarse whisper. Aelin dropped to her knees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH-3</p><p>It wasn’t the astonishing accuracy of her father’s image, but the sudden realisation of the grief she still carried in her heart that brought her to her knees, because suddenly the pain was unbearable. She was a child again. Time had spun itself in the opposite direction. She could see all the done being undone in front of her eyes.</p><p>Her tears streamed down silently. Each drop of salt carrying thousands of accusations.</p><p>How could they leave her alone in this world? Weren’t they supposed to be the creator and protector of the fire she carried in her bones?<br/>She could’ve been the strongest person in the continent, but she felt her father could shoulder what she had been carrying for so long. After all it should’ve been the adult who does the adult-y stuff.</p><p>She didn’t care if she was utterly transparent and vulnerable in his eyes. She didn’t care if she appeared weak, not the Aelin, fire heart she had been in the eyes of her followers. </p><p>All her life she fought for her throne, for vengeance to their deaths, but now that the person with whom it all had started stood in front of her, she could feel all the meaning shattering, as if it had been nothing more than fragile glass.</p><p>She was angry.</p><p>It didn’t matter if this was her dead father. She didn’t ask for this life and if the Gods were as cruel as they seemed now, she didn’t give a darn anymore.</p><p>She almost wished it were a trick. He deserved to see the monster he had created.<br/>As if sensing the storm that had built inside her, he called her.<br/>“Aelin.”</p><p>One word to make her heart stop again. It wasn’t fair.<br/>She lowered her head again.<br/>Stupid of her to come here again.</p><p>“Aelin” he called again in his deep rusty voice. </p><p>“Father” She whimpered like a hurt animal, because that is what she was currently.</p><p>"Child, forgive us."</p><p>No she wouldn't.</p><p>"You were meant for this greatness."<br/>"Greatness?" she snarled."Look what I am now!"<br/>When he didn't say anything, she looked up to his blue eyes so different from her's.</p><p>“You have been so brave, fireheart, don’t —“</p><p>“Don’t” She cut in. “Don’t say it. I won’t hear it.” it was childish of her, but she needed to let it out.</p><p>Her father looked visibly hurt, but she had somehow lost her compassion.<br/>She swallowed.</p><p>“I know you are here for a reason. What is it?”</p><p>“I know you are hurt, my child, but some fates are inevitable. It was how it was meant to be.”</p><p>“So I was meant to be a monster.” She said quietly.</p><p>“Forgive us, please.”</p><p>“Not yet” Her voice barely audible.</p><p>They were both quiet for very long, and Aelin would still not look at him. A moment later she glanced to his side, but he wasn’t there anymore. </p><p>She stood up in an instant. Her eyes filling again. <br/>She was indeed a monster to treat her own father like that.</p><p>He was gone and she could do nothing.</p><p>But she couldn’t forgive him either. </p><p>She could only wait.</p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>